


Doll, I Believe You’re Lovesick!

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Crush, Cuddling, Dolls, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Lovesick Slim, Lovesickness, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: The doll had a stitched smile on his face, a smile almost as big as the real one. It made Slim feel like Papyrus was actually here smiling right back at him.His warm, genuine smile.





	1. The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> UT Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> UT Sans- Sans- lowercase italics  
> UF Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS BOLD  
> UF Sans- Red- lowercase bold  
> US Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase underline  
> US Sans- Berry- ALL CAPS UNDERLINE  
> SF Papyrus- Slim- lowercase  
> SF Sans- Razz- ALL CAPS ITALICS

A doll.

Edge got him a stuffed doll, but it wasn’t just any regular doll.

"um...edge?"

**"YES?"**

"is this...papyrus?"

**"OBVIOUSLY."**

"...how did you-"

**"I AM A SKELETON OF MANY TALENTS! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW."**

Slim just stared at the doll in his hands, dumbstruck.

 **"SEEMS LIKE MY GIFT HAS LEFT YOU RATHER SPEECHLESS, NYEH HEH HEH! AS EXPECTED, I AM RATHER SKILLED IN THE ART OF GIFT GIVING."** Edge said proudly with a smug smile on his face.

"i...i can’t believe you made me a...a papyrus doll."Slim turned his attention away from the doll, and looked at Edge with a perplexed look."why?"

Edge smirked and walked past him, but not before patting his shoulder as he left. **"JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY."**

Before Slim could ask him what that meant, Edge already made his way out towards the portal, going back home to his own universe.

Slim stared at the portal for a moment, before looking back at the doll in his hands. He had so many questions as to why Edge would give him a doll, a doll that looked strikingly identical to one of their friends of all things.

Well, ALMOST identical.

It wasn’t as cute as the original.

But close enough.

* * *

"WHERE’S YOUR CUDDLE BUDDY?"

"...what?"

"YOUR CUDDLE BUDDY! YOU CANT WATCH A MOVIE WITHOUT A CUDDLE BUDDY!" Berry said in a matter of fact tone and suddenly opened his inventory, humming as he tried to find whatever he was looking for. Berry squealed in delight as he pulled out a stuffed dog, that kinda looked like the annoying dog the Tale’s and Swap’s have in their universes, and closed his inventory. He hugged it close to his chest as he looked at Slim with stars in his eye sockets.

"CUDDLE BUDDIES MAKE WATCHING MOVIES MUCH MORE FUN!"Berry tilted his head and gave him a questioning look."DON’T YOU HAVE A DOLL OR SOMETHING THAT YOU COULD CUDDLE WITH?"

There was something in Berry’s tone that sounded a bit...strange when he asked that question, but Slim couldn’t quite put his finger on it as to why.

"well, uh...i do have one, but-"

"GREAT! IS IT IN YOUR INVENTORY?"

There was that strange tone again, but now it was accompanied by an eager look. As if he KNEW the answer to his own question, but wanted to hear it from him anyway. Slim raised a bone brow at him before nodding. He opened up his inventory and searched for the doll. Once he found it, he reached out for the doll’s hand and pulled it out of his inventory.

Slim heard Berry gasp as he closed his inventory."AAAAW, IT’S A PAPYRUS DOLL! IT’S SO CUTE! DO YOU THINK EDGE COULD MAKE A DOLL VERSION OF ME TOO? THAT’D BE SO COOL!"

Before Slim could answer that, he paused. Wait...

How did Berry know Edge made this?

Just when he was about to ask, Berry picked up the remote and pressed play. He snuggled into the cushion of the couch and cuddled his stuffed dog. The little skeleton sighed happily as his eyes focused on the intro of the movie. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt his friend’s cuddle session, and their movie time, Slim decided to drop the question. Looking back at his own doll, Slim loosely wrapped his arms around it and sat back comfortably to watch the movie.

As the movie went on, Slim found himself holding his doll more and more closer to his chest, until he rested his head on top of the doll’s head. Cuddling felt...nice. He thought for a brief moment that maybe Berry was right about the whole "cuddle buddy" thing. And just as he thought that, the image of him cuddling the real Papyrus entered his mind.

Slim blushed as he buried his head into the small scarf of the Papyrus doll.

* * *

 He woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing slightly erratically, Slim looked around his surroundings quickly. His left eye socket ablaze with magic, before he realized he was in his own room. He settled down his magic and calmed himself before lying back down on his bed with a huff.

"just a nightmare."He whispered to himself. He tried to get himself back into a comfortable position, but kept on tossing and turning. He sighed as he stopped trying and found himself staring at the ceiling, feeling tired but unable to go back to sleep. Slim sighed again as he sat up and opened up his inventory to find his sleeping pills.

Scrolling down,he passed by the Papyrus doll when he finally found his pills. He reached out a hand to grab the little pill bottle but paused for a moment. He scrolled back up and looked at his doll for a few seconds, wondering what Papyrus would do in a situation like this. Did someone like him even get nightmares? Just the thought of Papyrus waking up screaming and crying from a terrible dream made Slim sad, and slightly scared.

Without thinking, he quickly grabbed the doll and hugged it closely to his chest. He hoped Papyrus never experienced a nightmare before, and won’t ever have to experience one. A skeleton like him only deserved pleasant dreams and a good night’s rest. Closing his inventory, Slim lies back down on his bed and turns to his side. Looking down at his doll, Slim couldn’t help but feel the urge to protect it. Resting his chin on top of the doll’s head, he held it more protectively in his arms as he closed his eyes.

"i’ll comfort you if you ever have a nightmare, papyrus."Slim spoke gently, eyes half-lidded into a soft expression, as he pulled the doll slightly away from him to get a better look at it’s face. He smiled a little at the doll."you’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you?"

The doll had a stitched smile on his face, a smile almost as big as the real one. It made Slim feel like Papyrus was actually here smiling right back at him.

His warm, genuine smile.

He placed one hand behind the doll’s head and made it nod. The action made Slim chuckle a bit, as his eye sockets slowly closed. He rubs the back of the doll’s head with his thumb, sighing happily as he felt himself drifting away into a peaceful slumber.

"goodnight, pappy."

* * *

_"YOU SHOULD SLEEP WITH PAPYRUS MORE OFTEN."_

As soon as Slim heard those words, he choked on his spoon full of cereal. He pounded on his chest a couple of times to cough up the milk and hack up bits and pieces of his cereal. His face burned with a yellow ochre blush as he breathed heavily, and looked at his brother with his eyes wide open in shock. His brother just looked at him with a single bone brow raised, looking unamused by the whole scene and returned to making his own breakfast.

_"IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION..."_

Slim spluttered."w-why would you s-suggest such a thing?! a-and what do you mean m-more often? i-i never slept with p-papyrus before-"

 _"LIAR!"_ Razz yelled and pointed his spatula towards his brother.

Slim could feel his own soul trying to burst out of his ribcage as his face felt like it was on fire. Why did his brother think he slept with Papyrus?! He couldn’t even hold a full conversation with the guy without acting like a complete idiot! So, how in the world could he possibly get him in bed with him?! He hasn’t seen Papyrus in a while either, so what the hell was his brother talking about?

_"I SAW YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!"_

"what?!"

Razz looked at him angrily, before slamming down his spatula on the counter and turning off the stove. He marched out of the kitchen and stomped his way up the stairs. Slim watched his brother leave before turning his attention to the stove.

Did the cooking fumes finally get to his brother?

Before he had a chance to think of other explanations for his brother’s strange behavior, he heard footsteps quickly making their way down the stairs. Slim turned his head around just in time to be face to face with...

...Oh.

Razz held up the Papyrus doll in front of Slim’s face and glared at him. _"GOT ANY MORE LIES FOR ME, BROTHER?"_

Oh.

Slim’s blushes grew brighter.

"i...i’m sorry, brother. i...i thought..."Slim shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he thought...he really was an idiot wasn’t he? All he wanted to do now was to slam his own skull against the kitchen table for being such an idiot.

_"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?"_

Slim couldn’t tell his brother what he thought he meant. He already felt so embarrassed and ashamed for causing this whole misunderstanding, he didn’t want to make matters worse.

"i...um..."

_"YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO MAKE FUN OF YOU SLEEPING WITH A DOLL?"_

...Slim silently thanked his brother for giving him an excuse.

"y-yes, brother! sleeping with dolls are f-for baby bones."Now that he was saying this out loud, he was starting to feel a bit embarrassed about it, especially since it wasn’t just a regular doll."i-i shouldn’t have-"

_"WELL, I WASN’T!"_

Slim blinked in surprise."y-you weren’t?"

Razz shook his head and places the doll on Slim’s lap, before making his way towards one of the cabinets to get a plate. _"NO!...WELL, I WAS GOING TO, BUT SEEING THAT, THAT DOLL OF YOUR’S ACTUALLY HELPS YOU SLEEP BETTER, THAN MAYBE IT’S NOT WORTH MAKING FUN OF...FOR NOW."_

Slim couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s words."oh, w-why thank you, brother! that’s...that’s very kind of you."He said, not aware that he wrapped his arms around his doll as soon as it landed on his lap, before looking down. He smile grew a little as the papyrus doll smiled back at him.

Razz waved it off. _"WHATEVER."_ He said, as he placed two pancakes on top of his plate with his spatula. Slim unwrapped one of his arms to grab his spoon, and continued eating his cereal. He hummed with each mouthful, while playing with his doll’s scarf between his fingers.

Razz reached for another cabinet to get a bottle of syrup. _"JUST TRY NOT TO FUCK IT, IT’S NOT THAT KIND OF DOLL."_

Slim choked again.

* * *

Red is joking.

He has to be joking...right?

**"c’mon, just give him one little sip."**

"papyrus doesn’t drink."

**"that ain’t exactly papyrus, now is it?"**

Slim looked at his doll he was currently cuddling against his chest for a moment before shaking his head. He had to remind himself this wasn’t the REAL papyrus. He turned his attention back to Red, who looked at him in amusement.

"dolls don’t drink."

**"just play pretend."**

He couldn’t tell if Red was messing with him or if he was actually being serious. And if he was serious...then why?

**"would you give him a non-alcoholic drink then?"**

"uh...sure."Slim didn’t know why he was playing along with this, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He wanted to know where Red was going with this.

**"alright, i’ll be back in a sec."**

Red teleported to the kitchen, that was literally just a few steps away from his living room, before teleporting back onto the couch. In his hand was an apple juice box with a straw in it. He handed it over to Slim, and shot him a big grin.

 **"bottoms up."** Red said as he grabbed his bottle of beer and took a swig.

Slim looked at the juice box in his hand for a moment, feeling silly that he was actually going to do this, and held the juice box up in front of his papyrus doll. The straw gently hit the doll’s stitched smile, and Slim held it there for a couple of seconds before pulling it away. He looked at Red, who finished his drink, looked a bit more amused now.

"what was the point of this?"

Red shrugged and turned his attention back on to the TV screen, suddenly remembering they were watching a marathon of terrible, yet ironically funny, movies.

That was not the answer Slim was hoping for. He huffed slightly in annoyance as he sat back and watched the actors of the movie act horribly. Guess, Red really was just messing with him. He should’ve known, they were prank buddies/rivals after all. This was a very...unusual joke for Red to pull, though, but it was effective nonetheless into making him feel like a fool.

His cheek bones burned a little, feeling embarrassed that he actually gave his doll a drink as if it can actually do that, even if it was just pretend. Then again, he already cuddled, slept, and talked to it, so he shouldn’t feel so embarrassed. Heck, he even pretends the doll understand him, how embarrassing was that?

Slim brought the juice box up to him and grasps the straw between his teeth. It would be a waste if he didn’t drink it now, and he already finished drinking his bottle of beer anyways so-

**"heh heh."**

Slim stopped drinking the apple juice and raised a bone brow at Red."what?"Nothing particularly funny happened in the movie yet. Maybe he was laughing at him for falling for his little prank?

**"congrats on your first kiss."**

"...what?"

Red turned his head slightly to him with a very sly smile. **"doll pap drank from that juice box, now you’re drinking that juice box...both of your mouths have touched that straw."**

Slim’s eyes widened as his jaw fell slightly, his face burning even brighter than before. That’s where he was going with this, this whole time?!

"th-that doesn’t count!"

**"uh, yeah it does."**

"it’s a doll!"

**"hey, if that’s what you’re into, then that’s what your into. i’m not about to judge you for it, pal."**

Slim buried his face in doll papyrus’ scarf and groaned in a mix of anger, annoyance, and embarrassment. Red laughed at his reaction, before continuing to watch the rest of the marathon. After a few minutes, Slim peeked over the top of the doll’s head to watch the marathon as well, refusing to give Red the satisfaction of seeing his flushed, yellow ochre face. He glanced at the juice box right beside him and tried not to think throughout the whole marathon of him and Papyrus "indirectly" kissing.

He’ll finish that juice box later.

When Red isn’t around, of course.

* * *

He felt like such a baby bones crying over something like this.

He shouldn’t be crying over this.

He shouldn’t feel sad about it.

And yet here he was, on his knees, holding a doll with a single tear on its left arm. He watched his tears fall onto the poor doll as his whole body trembled in anger and guilt.

He couldn’t have anything nice, could he?

He just had to ruin everything, didn’t he?

How could he be so irresponsible with his precious doll?

If he couldn’t take care of a papyrus doll, then how could he ever care for the real Papyrus?

He’d probably end up hurting him.

Just like he hurt his doll.

Papyrus deserves better, someone who could actually care for him and keep him safe.

His doll deserved a better owner. He didn’t deserve to have such a wonderful gift.

"slim...slim it’s ok-"

"no it’s not!"He yelled, to his own surprise, and turned his head to look tearfully at Stretch, who was a bit startled by his sudden outburst. He should’ve felt embarrassed crying over a doll in front of his friend, acting like a baby bones, but all he could feel was sadness and guilt overwhelming his being."i-i shouldn’t have been so careless. i shouldn’t have left it laying around just anywhere where my cat could easily reach it and...and..."

Stretch pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing his back with one hand while the other rubbed his head softly in a soothing manner. Slim choked up at his gesture and cried on his shoulder, hugging his doll close while he leaned his body into Stretch’s warm embrace.

"shhhh, calm down. it’s going to be okay. it’s fixable you know? just a few stitches here and there and it’ll look as good as new!"

Slim hiccuped."i-it wouldn’t n-need stitching if i k-kept him by my side and-"

Stretch pulled away from him slightly, looking a bit surprised for a moment, before resting his forehead against him."hey, c’mon buddy. stop thinking like that. this wasn’t your fault. you couldn’t have known this would’ve happened. frankly, knowing your cat is as lazy as we are, i’m surprised he even considered playing with it instead of taking a nap."

Slim chuckled a bit at that last part."y-yeah, that’s the most active i’ve ever seen my cat get over...well, anything really."

Stretch chuckled too, before settling a small, gentle smile on his face."so...gonna help me patch this up?"He said as he patted the doll’s arm.

Slim nodded, a small, hopeful smile on his face."it’s the least i can do for my doll. i wasn’t there for him before, but i will be now."

Stretch raised a bone brow at him, looking very amused all of a sudden. Slim looked at him in question at the sudden change of expression, until he realized that he just referred to his doll as "him" and not "it" like he usually does. Twice. Slim mentally cursed at himself.

‘not the real papyrus. not the real papyrus.’ He reminded himself. Though, now that he thought about it, his doll is based on Papyrus, for a reason he still wasn’t sure of, so technically that does make his doll a "he". So referring to his doll as "him" is logical in a sense...right?

"cool, you got some thread and a needle around here somewhere?"Slim nodded, and stood up along with Stretch. He walked towards one of his drawers and opened it, rummaging through a bunch of other stuff in there before finding what they needed. He walked over to his bed and sat down, patting a spot right next to him for Stretch to sit.

As soon as Stretch sat down the two of them got right to work, which didn’t take that long to finish. In just a few minutes the doll’s arms really did look as good as new just like his friend said it would. It’s like the whole incident never happened!

"thanks for helping me fix him, stretch."Slim said as he smiled brightly at his friend.

Stretch wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a side hug."no prob."He said. Then, the sound of an alarm went off. Stretch looked st his watch and released himself from their hug."well, looks like it’s time for me to go. gotta meetup with my bro for lunch at our place. wanna join us?"

"sure. i’ll be there...c-can i just..."Slim trailed off as he looked at his doll fondly before holding it close to his chest, and sighing happily.

Stretch understood and nodded."take your time."He said as he teleported away.

Slim hugged his doll with all his might, feeling overjoyed and relieved that his doll was ok. he looked down at it and gently held the doll’s arm in one hand.

"i’m sorry for letting you get hurt, papyrus. i promise to take better care of you from now on. i’ll make sure to keep you out of harms way from my cat, and protect you from anything else that could hurt you. d-do you forgive me?"

He placed his other hand behind the doll’s head and made it nod. Slim smiled and lifted his hand that held the doll’s arm up to his teeth, closed his eyes, and kissed where his doll’s injury once was. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he snapped his eyes open in shock, and pulled himself away from his doll. His face burned as he quickly placed his doll down on his bed at arms length away from him. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and shook his head in shame.

"i-i’m sorry, papyrus! i sh-should've asked!"

* * *

_"uh...nice doll you got there, buddy."_

He was screwed.

_"looks a lot like my little brother, paps..."_

He was so screwed.

"s-sans, i-i can explain-"

 _"oh can you?"_ Sans walked towards his bed, and Slim pulled his sheets up to hide himself. Not that he could, but it was the only thing he could think of doing as he curled himself up into a ball and held his doll tightly against his chest. His whole body shook in fear as Sans footsteps were getting louder and louder. He could always teleport away, but he knew Sans would track him down until he found him and gave him a bad time for this, so what’s the point?

If he was going to dust, he might as well dust in his own house.

_"care to explain to me why you were sleeping with a doll that just so happens to look like my precious, little brother?"_

The footsteps stopped, but he could practically hear Sans magic starting to spark to life right next to his bed.

Slim yelped when his sheets were suddenly thrown off of him. He stared in horror as a pair of eye sockets, one dark as an abyss and the other glowing brightly with magic, looked at him intensely. He tried to say something, anything to explain himself, but his words got caught up in his throat. All he could do was hope that Sans will have some mercy on him and dust him quickly.

_"what, don’t have any excuses for me, you dirty doll brother fucker?"_

Oh, come on! First his brother and now Sans? Why did they think he would fuck a doll?!

 _"i was just cuddling with him!"_ Slim screamed as his face flushed a deep ochre yellow color, and his body shook violently. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for a gaster blaster to put him out of his misery...

That never came.

Opening one eye, he saw Sans looking at him with a lazy smirk, his eye sockets going back to normal.

_"heh heh. relax slim, i was just pulling your leg."_

What?!

Slim looked at him now with both eyes wide open in shock. He quickly sat up and tried to catch his breath. His soul pounded harshly against his chest as he was trying to make sense of all this.

"p-p-pulling my leg?"

_"yeah. edge told me about the whole doll thing and i just had to see it for my self."_

"at s-six a.m. in t-the morning?!"

_"yeah, why not."_

Slim looked at his friend in disbelief."y-you scared the shit outta me!"

Sans chuckled. _"that’s kinda the whole point of pulling your leg. heh heh."_

Slim grabbed his pillow with one hand and chucked it at his friend."you jerk!"

Sans dodged the pillow while putting up his hands in surrender. _"hey now, you’re lucky i even gave edge permission to give you that doll."_ He put his hands down and into his hoodie pocket, a genuine smile replacing the lazy one. _"i wasn’t quite sure how to feel about you having a doll of my brother, but seeing you cuddled up with it and looking all happy...well, now i’m glad i approved edge’s plan and agreed to go along with it. still think it’s pretty weird, though."_

"...plan?"

 _"woops. said too much."_ Sans said sarcastically. _"oh well, you’ll find out soon enough."_ He winked at him and teleported away, but not before flashing him a wide, playful grin.

Slim stared at the spot where his friend once was before sighing tiredly, and letting his body lay back on the now pillowless bed. It was too early in the morning for this. He’ll think about what just happened and what he was just told later on. Now, all he wanted to do was get a few more hours of sleep with his cuddle buddy. He looked down at his doll and smiled gently at it.

"your brother is pretty weird."

He made the doll nod.

Slim giggled and gently held the doll up close to his face, nuzzling the red scarf it wore. He sighed happily.

"good morning, papyrus."Slim said softly as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The first thing he did when he woke up later on was say good morning to his doll for the second time that day. He sighed happily as he had another successful, peaceful night of sleep with the help of his doll. Well, sort of successful. If Sans didn’t show up, it would’ve been perfect.

"what do you think he meant by plan, papyrus?"Slim asked as he held his doll up and looked at him with a thoughtful expression."were you not just a gift?"

He gestured the doll’s arms to form a shrugging motion.

"yeah, i don’t get it either...do you think everyone else is in on the plan too?"

He made the doll nod.

"i agree. it would explain their strange behavior around you and i."Slim sat up in his bed and sighed, not knowing what to do about this whole plan thing. He doubted that if he confronted his friends about it that they would tell him anything, and he doubted Papyrus was in on it because why would Edge ask Sans for permission to give him the doll? Wouldn’t it have made more sense if Edge asked Papyrus if it was okay to give their friend a doll that looked like him?

A sudden thought just occurred to Slim.

Did...Did Papyrus even know about the doll? He didn’t even think what Papyrus might have thought of the doll. Did the others tell him about the doll? Maybe he wasn’t in on the plan, but he could still know about it. Maybe he just didn’t want to be a part of it? Is that why he hasn’t seen him in awhile?

A soft knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Slim? Are you awake?"

...That was not his brother.

"p-pa-papyrus?"Slim quickly shoves his doll underneath his blanket.

"Nyeh!"The door opened, revealing none other than the skeleton he was just thinking about. He came in holding a tray containing a glass of orange juice and two plates of waffles covered in syrup and a dallop of whip cream on each of them. Papyrus smiles brightly at him as he sat beside him on the table and placed the tray on Slim’s legs, that were slightly shaking nervously underneath the blanket.

What was Papyrus doing here?!

"Good morning, Slim!"

"g-good morning..."

Was this a dream?

Papyrus giggled."Surprised to see me? It has been a while since we last saw each other. I’m sorry for not visiting, or at least give you a call. I’ve been very busy these past two weeks!"

"th-that’s okay. i-i’ve been pretty b-busy lately t-too."Busy was an understatement, now that Slim thought about it.

Papyrus looked at him curiously."Busy? You shouldn’t be busy when you’re sick."

"...sick?"

"Yes! You’re brother told me that you have been love sick for the past few weeks."

Slim froze. His brother told him that he was...

This wasn’t a dream.

"He asked me if I could look after you for awhile, while he runs some errands today! And how could I say no to a friend in need of care?"

This was a nightmare.

"One problem, though. I’ve never heard of this sickness before, so I’m not really sure how to care for you, Slim. And I never got the chance to ask your brother what it is..."

Please have mercy on his fragile soul.

"So, can you tell me what this love sickness is all about? Please? I really want to make you feel better!"

9999999

"Slim? Slim are...you ok?"


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day he was going to confess.
> 
> Today was the day Slim was going to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UT Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> UT Sans- Sans- lowercase italics  
> UF Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS BOLD  
> SF Papyrus- Slim- lowercase  
> SF Sans- Razz- ALL CAPS ITALICS

"You gave me quite the scare, Slim! Is...fainting a symptom of love sickness?"

Slim looked down at his trembling hands gripping the bed sheets tightly, refusing to make eye contact with Papyrus. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He couldn’t decide whether to lie to him or tell him the truth. If he lied, he’d have to go along with whatever his brother was up to, which he has a sneaking suspicion that it might be one of Razz’s "hook up" plans again. His brother was the only one he ever told about his crush on Papyrus, and ever since he did, Razz would try to help him get together with his crush. The plans never really worked out though.

Slim always ruined them one way or another, and blamed himself for wasting his brother’s efforts in trying to help him woo his crush. ‘this time probably wouldn’t be any differently’, Slim thought sadly.

If he told him the truth, then he would have to confess to Papyrus and risk getting rejected, and possibly lose his friendship. So either way, whether he decided to lie or tell the truth, he’d have to confess...

Shit, both of his options ended up with the same result...his brother really thought this one through. Slim sighed, realizing that there was no way out of this.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him.

Did the doll play a part in this, and if so, how?

"Slim? What’s wrong?"

He shook his head from the thought, feeling ridiculous for thinking of such a thing. How could a doll help him get together with Papyrus?

Taking a deep breath, Slim looked at Papyrus straight in the eye, and made up his mind.

Today was the day he was going to confess.

Today was the day he was going to make his brother proud and follow through with his plan successfully...hopefully.

Today was the day Slim was going to make his move.

"i...i’m afraid my brother wasn’t completely being honest with you, Papyrus."

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. "Nyeh? What do you mean?"

Slim gulped and felt a little bit of heat rising on his cheekbones."i am love sick, he wasn’t lying about that, but...but i’ve definitely had it for m-more than just a few weeks."

"What? Why would Razz-"

"i told him to keep it a secret. No one knows about this but him...a-and now you’ll know too. i should be mad at him for somewhat telling you, but i-i think i know why he did. it’s because he cares about me and wants what’s best for me. m-maybe he figured that this was the push I needed to finally tell you how I feel!"

Papyrus’ eye sockets grew wider, his mouth slightly ajar."Slim, I...I don’t understand. I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to-"

Slim grabbed both of Papyrus’ hands into his own, and held it against his chest. He wondered for a brief second if Papyrus could feel how wildly his soul was beating against his ribcage.

"i can’t say for sure when exactly i fell l-love sick, but i can definitely say that i’ve been love sick for a r-really long time n-now."

Slim felt Papyrus hands tighten within his own."How can...how can you be sick for a really long time? Is it some sort of disease? Are you receiving any treatment? Is there a cure?!"

Slim blushed and looked down at their hands. He smiled."you worry so much...about me. you...you genuinely care about me and my feelings and...just accept everything about me...even my horrible puns sometimes."Slim said the last part with a chuckle.

"I’m not the only one, Slim. Your brother cares for you. Every one of our friends care for-"

"it’s not the same."Slim said, looking at Papyrus again and shifting a little closer to him."they don’t make me feel...the same way you make me feel, p-papyrus."

"Slim...are you saying that...that I’m the reason you’re love sick?"

He nodded."its...it’s not a bad thing really. you...make me feel so happy and...a-and so many wonderful emotions i don’t even know how i can put it all into words. i just know that...my feelings for you are beyond p-platonic."

Papyrus felt his cheekbones heating up."S-Slim..."He said just above a whisper.

"i...i love you, papyrus."Slim said very softly and closed his eyes. His hands shook slightly as he waited for a response. He mentally counted the seconds in his head, and the more he counted, the more his hands shook. When he counted a full minute, his whole body was shaking, and he could feel a small stinging sensation of tears trying to escape his eyesockets.

"...I think I’ve been love sick too."

Slim’s eyes snapped wide open as he stared at Papyrus in both shock and confusion."wh...what?"

Papyrus squeezed Slims hands and pulled them away from his chest and onto his own. Slim could feel Papyrus’ soul beating a bit fast.

"If...if what you just said about love sickness is true, then...then I’ve had if for a very long time too. Because of you..."Papyrus said in a voice hat was just above a whisper.

Slim looked at him in wonder, his should fluttering in hope."r-really?"

Papyrus nodded and blushed heavily as he scooted closer to Slim, being mindful of the tray of food on his lap."Y-Yeah...really."

Slim felt his face light up in joy and burn up at what Papyrus just confessed.’he...he loves me. he loves me. papyrus loves me!’

Slim pushed Papyrus onto his back and hugged him with all his might, not caring that the tray of uneatened food fell on the floor. Papyrus was surprised at the sudden action but hugged him right back, smiling and nuzzling the top of Slim’s head. When he shifted to try to get into a more comfortable position, he felt a soft lump on his back. Sitting up a bit and holding Slim close with one hand, he reached under the covers to pull out whatever the lump was. Meanwhile, Slim took notice at the new position they were in and his face blazed up with yellow orchard magic.

He was sitting right in Papyrus’ lap, arms around his neck while Papyrus held one hand on his back and the other held onto his doll.

...

Wait a minute.

"Uh, Slim. Is this...is this me?"

Slim wanted to dust right on the spot. His whole body shook as he sputtered out incoherent noises. How was he supposed to explain this?! He must look like a complete weirdo to him now!

"I, uh...honestly don’t know how to feel about this."

"edge gave it to me! i-i don’t know why but he did!"Slim yells in a panic and buries his head on Papyrus’ chest.

Papyrus blinked before sighing."I told edge to not interfere..."

Slim looked up at him."huh?"

"I...I told Edge about my crush on you and told him I’ll handle it on my own. But...I guess he was fed up when I couldn’t make any progess in trying to woo you. Honestly though, I’m not sure what a doll could possibly do to help me in wooing you.”

Slim chuckled at that."i’m not sure what edge was hoping for that doll to do either, but i don’t care anymore because now i have the original to love. and trust me, there’s nothing you’ve done that hasn’t wooed me yet."

Papyrus’ cheek bones brightened up in a orange hue. He smiled nervously."I guess my flirting skills were too subtle and vague. I guess...I guess I was afraid of going too far that it would ruin the beautiful friendship we already have."

Slim nodded."i don’t really have any flirting skills."He admitted and nervously chuckled."i would always say something dumb or nothing at all. my brother tried to help me, but it was no use. i was a lovesick fool."

Slim looked down sadly for a moment, a cloud of doubt reigning over him. He was starting to have second thoughts on this. Was this right? Would this work out.

He couldn’t feel the hand on his back anymore, and instead found the same hand lifting his chin up. He looked into Papyrus’ eye sockets and saw nothing but love inside the depths of them."You’re not a fool, and if you are, then you’re my lovesick fool...I love you Slim."

Slim felt pinpricks of tears in his own eyesockets and moved his head closer to Papyrus."oh, pappy."Slim closed his eyes and pressed his teeth against Papyrus’ own. It felt so soft...a little too soft...

Slim opened his eyes and flushed when he realized he was kissing doll Papyrus and not the real one. He pulled away from the doll and lowered it with one hand to see Papyrus smiling bashfully behind it.

"As much as I’d love to kiss you, Slim...we should really go on a date first. Don’t you think?"

"oh!"Slim felt silly, his blush darkening a deep yellow ochre."o-of course, heh heh."

"Slim...would you go out on a date with me. I don’t care when or where, just as long as I’m with you it’ll be the perfect date."

"yes! yes! yes! yes!"Slim yelled cheerfully and hugged him tightly once more, before grabbing the doll and feeling a sudden wave of boldness with in him. With each hand holding a side of doll Papyrus’ face, Slim kissed it passionately, making the real Papyrus’ eye sockets widen and blush deeply.

"S-Slim!"

"muah...muah....mmmmuah....

"Oh my..."Papyrus’ face burned more and more as the sound of Slim’s kissing made his head spin.

"oh pappy, mmmmuah...muah...."

Papyrus shivered, not really knowing why his soul was beating so fast when Slim moaned his name like that...and why he wanted to hear more of it. But one thing was for sure, was that they needed to have their date. Now.

Before Slim could make him feel more...tingly.

Papyrus quickly snatched the doll away from him, startling Slim for a moment, before placing it on the other side of the bed. He looked back at Slim, and choked at the sight of him actually panting a bit for air.

"Just a little preview of our date, pappy."He winked, causing Papyrus’ to quickly grab Slim’s hand and drag him out of bed. He walked past the fallen breakfast, which surprised Slim greatly as he thought he would say something about cleaning it, and marched out the door.

"We’re going on a date now!"

Slim chuckled and followed him downstairs and out the door, not caring where they’re going.

Just as long as he was with him, he was happy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Slim’s room.

The closet door opened and revealed none other than Sans, Edge, and Razz.

Edge went over to the bed and sat on it, grabbing the doll and smiling smugly at Sans as he waved it to him. **"HA! TOLD YOU MY PLAN WOULD WORK. IT GAVE SLIM JUST THE CONFIDENT BOOST HE NEEDED TO CONFESS."**

Sans snatched the doll angrily away from him and glared. _"yeah, a bit too much confidence. seriously, if he does that to papyrus on their date, i’m going to-"_

"YOU’LL DO NOTHING! THAT IS EXACTLY WHY PAPYRUS DIDN’T TELL YOU ABOUT HIS CRUSH IN THE FIRST PLACE, BECAUSE HE KNEW YOU’D STRESS TOO MUCH ABOUT IT."

Sans sighed, and looked at Razz. _"can I really trust your bro in treating my bro right?"_

Razz nodded." _MY BROTHER WOULD RATHER DUST BEFORE EVEN THINKING OF HURTING PAPYRUS."_

Sans nodded, feeling a little more relax about his little brother’s date with Slim.

" _FUCKING HIM THOUGH, NOW THAT I CAN’T SAY FOR SURE. HE’S WAITED FOR SO LONG, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE BEGGED FOR PAPYRUS TO DOMINATE HIM WHEREVER THEY GO."_

Sans eye sockets lost its eyelights. _"excuse me..."_

Razzed waved his hand in the air in a shooing gesture." _NO WORRIES, HE WON’T DO IT WITHOUT HIS CONSENT, OF COURSE."_

Razz rolled his eyes as he watched Edge turn Sans’ soul blue, preventing him from teleporting out of the room to go find Papyus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YaoiFanatic- Thanks for your kind words! Greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So that there’s no confusion, in this fic and every fic I’ve made/will make that has swapfell in it, I’m thinking of the red and yellow ones, not the purple ones. If you’d like to think of the purples ones then be my guest, I have nothing against them. In the end they’re all skeletons that need just a bit of love.


End file.
